Eight (submit your ocs)
by HmErmUmIdk
Summary: It's basically about eight kits being split between the four different clans, FogClan, FeatherClan, FieldClan, and FishClan.


_FogClan_

 _Skills: Swiftness and stealthness_

 _Weaknesses: Not very strong, a bit aloof_

* * *

 _FeatherClan_

 _Skills: Jumping and grace_

 _Weaknesses: the worst swimmers, a bit featherbrained_

* * *

 _FieldClan_

 _Skills: Strength and digging_

 _Weaknesses: not very fast, a bit arrogant_

* * *

 _FishClan_

 _Skills: Swimming and fishing_

 _Weaknesses: the worst tree climbers, stubborn_

* * *

"So, it's been decided then, we're each going to take two kits for our clans?" a short broad shouldered golden tom meowed.

A lithe grey tom shook his head.

"This doesn't seem right, Honeydew is their mother, we shouldn't take her kits away from her."

"Is it really Honeydew you're concerned about, or the fact that FogClan will be losing six future warriors?" the golden tom asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You would probably be just as upset if it was a FieldClan queen who had the eight kits, Fieldstar," a tortoiseshell she-cat meowed.

Fieldstar opened his mouth to protest, but the tortoiseshell silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"I feel sorry for Honeydew, but I don't think she can take care of eight kits, especially with leafbare so close."

"I don't see any reason why the kits can't come back to FogClan once they're weaned," the grey tom meowed.

"Well, then you'll be taking them away from everything they've ever known, they're young enough now that they won't remember any of this, it's best to just take them for good," an orange tom meowed.

"Fishstar is right," Fieldstar agreed.

"I hate to say it Fogstar, but I'm with them, we have to do what's best for the kits," the tortoiseshell meowed softly.

Fogstar dipped his head.

"You're right Featherstar, but it feels like I'm getting the raw end of the deal."

"So, this is what it's about then? You don't even care about the kits, you're just upset that FogClan is losing future warriors!" Fieldstar spat, lashing his tail.

"Of course I care about the kits! They're my son's kits for StarClan's sake, but I also care about my clan," Fogstar snarled, baring his teeth at the FieldClan leader.

"Maybe before you start a fight that could get one of you killed, we should go and pick out the kits we want," Fishstar meowed.

"I'm not sure about him, but I have enough lives to spare," Fieldstar growled, flexing his claws.

"StarClan did not give you nine lives just to waste them," Fishstar hissed.

"You're right Fishstar, fighting Fogstar would be a waste, the victory would come so easily, that it wouldn't taste as sweet," Fieldstar meowed, padding off with his head and tail held high in the air.

"So, who's getting first pick of the litter?" Fishstar asked, as they padded towards FogClan territory.

"Does Honeydew know about this?" Featherstar asked.

"Yes, Honeydew knows, and she's devastated, she thinks she can take care of them all, and as for getting first pick, I think it should be me, they are FogClan cats after all," Fogstar meowed.

"Not for long," Fieldstar muttered, before remarking, "it's so foggy here! How do you even see anything?"

"We use more than our sense of sight to navigate us around."

"Well, be glad you're not in FishClan, with that overpowering fish smell, I don't imagine you would ever be able to smell anything else," Fieldstar muttered.

"Hey!" Fishstar protested.

Fieldstar shrugged.

"Just calling it how I smell it, dear, but if you ever do get tired of eating disgusting fish, FieldClan has a lot of delicious mice to offer."

"Um, no thanks, I think I'll stick to fish."

"If you're done chatting like a bunch of apprentices, we're here," FogClan announced.

A silver and black warrior, and his apprentice, a brown tabby she-cat, raced over to the leaders.

"What's going on here?" the black warrior demanded, the apprentice stayed silent, though her fur was raised.

"You know why we're here, Darkmoon," Fogstar sighed.

"But you can't be serious! You're not really going through with this are you?" Darkmoon spat.

"We've discussed it, and we've decided it's the best thing for the kits, Honeydew is the only nursing queen, and with leafbare so close, it will be impossible for her to take care of all eight of them," Fogstar meowed gently.

"I'll give her all of my food, I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes, just don't take our kits!" Darkmoon wailed.

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up, and as your leader and your father, I am telling you to obey me."

Without another word, Fogstar, and the rest of the leaders, pushed past, and made their way to the nursery.

In there, were eight tiny kits, who didn't even have their eyes open.

"Who is that one?" Fieldstar asked, pointing to the largest kit of the litter, a long haired golden tabby she-kit.

"That's Sunkit, she was the first born," a calico she-cat meowed softly, not moving from her spot in the darkest corner of the nursery.

"I'll take her and him," Fieldstar flicked his tail over to a tom who looked just like Sunkit, but with short fur.

"Wasn't Fogstar supposed to get first pick?" Featherstar asked.

Fogstar padded over to Honeydew.

"Who do you want to pick?" he asked.

"I'll go last, that way, I'm not choosing two of my kits over the others," the queen hissed, refusing to meet his gaze. Fogstar sighed and turned back to the leaders.

"Very well Fieldstar, I guess you've picked yours, Sunkit and Goldenkit."

"Go now, the longer I stay with them, the more agonizing it is," Honeydew spat.

"I'll make strong warriors out of them," Fieldstar promised, before picking up Sunkit by her scruff. "Can they walk yet?" he asked, his words slightly muffled by her neck fur.

Fogstar shook his head.

"Fleetwind!" he called.

In the blink of an eye, a silver tabby tom was in the nursery.

"Yes, Fogstar?"

"I want you to help these leaders carry their kits back to their clans, Fieldstar is ready to take his back."

"But Fogstar, that's a lot of distance."

"I know Fleetwind, that is why I chose you, you're the fastest cat in the clan, you're the best cat for the job."

The young warrior nodded.

"Alright, mission help deliver the kits is a go."

After he left with Goldenkit, and Fieldstar left with Sunkit, Fogstar turned his attention to the other two leaders.

"You go first," Featherstar meowed to Fishstar, who nodded, and pointed with his tail to a pale silver tom.

"I want him."

"That's Silverpaw, and your other kit?" Fogstar sighed.

"Can I have her?" Featherstar asked, pointing at a long haired white she-kit.

"Cloudkit, and yes, unless Fishstar wants her, since you did say he could pick first."

"It's okay, Featherstar can have her, I'll take this one," Fishstar meowed, pointing to a grey tom with white flecks.

"So you're taking Silverkit and Frostedkit, wait here until Fleetwind gets back, and then you can leave."

"I'll take him," Featherstar meowed, pointing to another long haired white kit, a tom.

"That's Snowkit, and I guess that leaves Sprinklekit and Nightkit for FogClan," Fogstar meowed, turning his attention back to the two remaining kits, a white she-kit with grey flecks, and the smallest of the litter, a long haired black tom with dark grey patches and white back legs.

Once all the leaders had left, Fogstar padded to his den, ignoring the insults Darkmoon was hurling in his direction, and the glares he was receiving from a lot of the other cats.

They didn't understand that not only was this for the good for the clan, but it was the best thing for the kits as well, and they would all just have to learn how to live with it, including himself.

* * *

 _Here is the basic form, feel free to make your own if you want_

 _Name:_

 _Clan:_

 _Physical Description:_

 _Personality:_

 _Three facts:_


End file.
